


Remembrance

by Maximalblaze



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alexios is Deimos (Assassin's Creed), Angst, Bittersweet, F/M, Family, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Memory, memorial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25831927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maximalblaze/pseuds/Maximalblaze
Summary: A few years have passed since the Battle of Amphipolis, and Kassandra remembers the lover she had lost. However she knows he's not truly gone from her life, for she still has one precious link to her Spartan General.
Relationships: Brasidas/Kassandra (Assassin's Creed)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

Golden light from the evening sun glinted off the edge of a bronze shield, set beneath an old willow tree. Kassandra sat before the small memorial she had built in front of her childhood home. It was small, simple, and centered around an old, battle worn Spartan shield. A small engraved plaque lay before it, reading the name "Brasidas of Sparta, Son of Tellis and Argileonis of Sparta".

It was the anniversary of the Battle of Amphipolis and Kassandra spent much of the day mourning the loss of the great general, her love. She remembered their last night together before the Fates so cruelly snatched him away, sending him to Hades. Tears threatened to fall, as they always did when she thought of him on this day.

_"And what of these?" Brasidas asked, tracing the prominent scars on Kassandra's right arm. She had nestled herself in his arms, head under his chin. Both in a state of undress due to their earlier lovemaking._

_"A very nasty pack of wolves on Kephallonia." Kassandra replied, "They were terrorizing a small farm. I think I was only sixteen at the time. Before I really made a name for myself as a Misthios. Another, more experienced mercenary WAS going to hunt them down, but he was a braggart and I beat him to it."_

_Brasidas laughed lightly at the thought of a teenage Kassandra taking on a pack of wolves, no doubt determined to prove herself and show up an older prideful mercenary, and too stubborn to back down from such a challenge. "Why am I not surprised you started such a life so young?"_

_She shrugged. "Not much a choice really. When you've been trained to fight, and your...'caretaker' is a bumbling idiot, you learn quickly becoming a_ Misthios _is your best option."_

_He gently nuzzled into her loose hair, kissing the top of her head. Both were silent for a moment, before Kassandra spoke up._

_"But... I do sometimes wonder what a simpler life would be like." she admitted._

_"Is that so? And what kind of life do you dream of?"_

_Kassandra thought about it for a moment. In truth she wasn't sure she'd ever have such a life. A lifetime of fighting, surviving, and since she left Kephallonia, on the run from all manner of enemies._

_"I'm...not entirely sure." she answered, "I just know one things family, my family."_

_Brasidas smiled, "Well, you've already started on such a path. You have your_ mater _, your old house."_

_Kassandra sobered, "Just...need to bring my brother back. I promised_ Mater _after all."_

_They both knew that would be no simple task, if it could be accomplished. Alexios suffered a lifetime of torture and brainwashing at the hands of the Cult, to be twisted and warped into their weapon, Deimos. However if anyone could do it, it'd be the Eagle Bearer Kassandra. Brasidas was confident she'd fight the entire pantheon if she had to._

_"You will. I know it. You're too strong and stubborn." he replied, causing a small chuckle to erupt from Kassandra, lightening her mood. "But... perhaps you could have more." he added, a sense of unsureness in his voice as he trailed off._

_Kassandra lifted her head to look at him, "What do you mean?" she asked._

_Brasidas momentarily averted her gaze, suddenly seeming nervous. Rather uncharacteristic of the brave and confident Spartan she knew._

_"Well, perhaps in the future, when this is all over of course... and you've reunited your family, we- I mean you..."_

_"Yes?" she asked, raising an eyebrow._

_He swallowed the nervous lump in his throat. "You... would choose to be my wife?" he finished, finally meeting her gaze again._

_Kassandra's eyes widened and her eyebrows shot up at his proposal. His eyes looked so nervous and vulnerable, afraid she'd say no and break his heart._

_"I-I would not stop you from taking contracts, and I understand if you don't want to-" he quickly stammered, feeling like she'd reject him, she was a misthios, always on the move after all. Settling down just didn't seem like something she'd WANT; dream of perhaps, but not actively pursue it._

_Brasidas' fears were quickly expunged from his mind as Kassandra's lips slammed into his own, her hands cradling his face._

_"Yes! By the gods YES!" She answered when she pulled away, a huge smile beaming on her face._

_Brasidas returned with an equally bright smile of his own as she pressed her forehead against his. He kissed the tip of her nose as she laughed joyfully._

_"I love you." He whispered._

_"And I love you." Kassandra replied, kissing her lover once again._

A single tear fell down Kassandra's cheek at the memory. That had been their last night together. The Battle of Amphipolis tragically ripped him from her life.

While she had succeeded in bringing her brother home, she'd be lying if she said there wasn't a small part of her that wanted to kill him for taking Brasidas from her. However Kassandra pushed that thought out of her mind. It was the monster Deimos and the Cult that killed her lover, not her brother. Not _Alexios_.

She did promise Myrrine she'd do whatever it took to bring him back. Kassandra also had other reasons for sparing him, one BECAUSE of Brasidas. She learned from him that not every solution has to end in death when she spared Lagos and saved his family. However one she had yet to reveal to her mother at the time. A reason she only discovered shortly after finding out Aspasia was the Ghost of Kosmos, and killing her. After that, she refused to spill any more blood if she could avoid it.

" _Mater_!" a small voice called, pulling Kassandra out of her memory and back to the present.

A little girl of six came running out of the house, carrying wooden dolls in her hands. Kassandra turned towards her daughter. Every time she looked at her, she saw Brasidas, their daughter looked so much like him. She had his pale, hazel-brown eyes. However it wasn't just the color that was the same, but the compassionate nature he possessed in them as well; but like him could be filled determined ferocity.

"Yes Phoibe?" Kassandra answered as the little girl ran over and settled herself in her mother's lap.

"They're finished!" Phoibe exclaimed, holding up the little wooden dolls she carried.

"Oh did _Grandmater_ help you with those?" Kassandra asked.

Phoibe nodded, "Uh-huh. And _Grandpater_ too!"

_Of course he did._ Kassandra thought, it seemed Nikolaos was doing everything possible to be the father he couldn't long ago for his granddaughter. From the moment he first held little Phoibe, he vowed he wouldn't make the same mistakes again with his family. He'd make it up to the children and wife he failed a lifetime ago.

Phoibe showed off the dolls as she placed them on the memorial, in front of Brasidas' shield.

"Here's _Pater_!" she explained, placing a wooden doll depicting a man with a shield, spear, and red cloth for a cloak wrapped around it. "Aaaand you _Mater_..." she continued, this time a figure of a woman with a broken spear in hand. "Then ME!" she exclaimed as she placed a much smaller child figure in front.

Kassandra smiled warmly, Phoibe loved making little dolls and other toys with her grandparents. "Aren't you forgetting some?" She asked.

"Oh yeah!" Phoibe dug into her pocket and pulled out a tiny, bird shaped carving. "Ikaros!" She cried, as the the eagle himself cheeped happily from the tree branch he was perched on.

"I didn't have enough material to make everyone else though... But I will!" she admitted. "Uncle Alexios said he wanted to help this time when he comes back."

"Did he now?"

Phoibe nodded. Alexios always left Sparta on this day, likely the guilt and shame he felt was too much to stay around his sister and niece. He still blamed himself for Kassandra losing her lover, for his niece never knowing her father. Even if Kassandra eventually forgave him.

She still remembered the look of intense pain and guilt on his face when Phoibe asked why she didn't have a father like her friends. She was four at the time. There was no point in lying to her. They told her the truth, that her beloved uncle killed him before she was born. However Alexios said it was a monster called Deimos inside him that killed the girl's father. He wasn't wrong, but when he admitted it he was terrified the niece he came to love would hate him. She never did. When she asked if the monster was gone, he nodded, saying he and his family killed it a long time ago. It was then she hugged him tightly, saying he wasn't a monster, he was her uncle, and she still loved him. Alexios broke down in tears and hugged her back when she said it.

Phoibe spoke up again. "He said he wanted to help because he wanted to make sure I made him look really strong and powerful... and to make Uncle Stentor ugly enough."

Kassandra snorted as she laughed, hugging her daughter close as she giggled back. "I see then." she answered.

For a few minutes she just held Phoibe close, admiring her daughter's handiwork. She was getting better at making her little toys. Her daughter was a fast learner both in creating toys, and in fighting. Kassandra made sure to keep with the family tradition of training her daughter to fight as well as the Spartan boys, better she hoped.

"Do you think _Pater_ would be proud of me? I pray to Hermes all the time that he gets my messages." Phoibe asked innocently.

Kassandra kissed the top her head. "He IS proud of you Phoibe. And he loves you so much." She answered.

"Really?" Phoibe replied, looking up.

"Yes. He lives in Elysium now, and Hermes brings him ALL of your messages." Kassandra answered. "And one day, a loooooooong time from now, after you've had thousands of adventures, you'll get to see him. You'll get to tell him everything yourself."

"And Great _Grandpater_ too!" the little girl added.

"Oh yes, him too. In fact I bet your _Pater_ and he are fishing together in Elysium."

"Catch a big one Pater!" Phoibe called out towards the sky, causing another laugh to erupt from her mother.

While Brasidas had been taken from her life, he was not truly gone. He still lived on in her memory, in their daughter. It was during these moments, as Kassandra held her daughter in front of his memorial, on this day every year, she felt his presence beside her. Enveloping her as if hugging her and their daughter. As if his spirit was granted a brief visit from Hades on this day, to spend a small moment with his family until the day they could be reunited in Elysium.


	2. Chapter 2

It started with an innocent, yet inevitable question. One Kassandra's family knew would asked one day, but one they still dreaded having to answer all the same.  
"Mater, where's MY pater? All my friends get to be with theirs, so why don't I have a pater?" her daughter Phoibe asked after dinner one night.  
Thick tension filled the household as the adults glanced at each other, all wondering how to answer the four year old's question. Kassandra and Alexios both looked equally apprehensive, the latter feeling his stomach drop. Phoibe only looked up innocently at her mother, head tilted to side, waiting for an answer.  
Kassandra knelt down to her daughter's level, placing her hand the girl's shoulder. She opened her mouth to answer, but hesitated a brief moment before speaking.  
"Your pater is...." she took a breath before continuing. "He's in Elysium now Phoibe."  
"Elysium?" Phoibe responded "But Grandpater said that's where heroes go when they die." Her eyes suddenly looked on the brink of tears.  
The look of realization on Phoibe's face broke Kassandra's heart. "Yes Phoibe." her voice cracked. "That's what happened to him. He died a hero before you were born. In a battle very far away from here."  
"By Athenians?" Phoibe asked, her face still saddened by the fact she'd never get train or play with her father like the other children  
"No, not by an Athenian...it was..." Kassandra trailed off. How could she possibly answer this? A foolish part of her hoped her daughter would simply accept the answer that her father Brasidas died in battle. However the little girl was too clever, too curious, much like Kassandra had been at that age.

On the other side of the room, Alexios stood frozen, waiting for his sister to answer. He knew she'd answer truthfully, she wasn't the type to lie about such a matter, or sugar coat it either. His mouth was dry, heart racing, and sweat began to bead on his brow in nervous anticipation. During the past four years since her birth, Alexios had come to cherish his niece and he feared what she would do or think when she found out he was the cause of her father's death. It had never been a matter of "if" but "when" she found out.  
Alexios didn't respond as Myrrine placed her hand on her son's shoulder, looking between him and Kassandra, ready to console them both, or take over answering her granddaughter's question. She knew the little one loved her uncle dearly and he did as well. It'd break his fragile heart if she hated him.

"I know you love him dearly Phoibe, but..." Kassandra continued, "Your pater was killed by... By Alexios." She had to force her brother's name from her lips. Kassandra wished she could lie, but knew no good come from it. It'd only hurt her daughter further down the line.  
Phoibe gasped, wide-eyed, and her head shot towards her uncle's direction. Alexios immediately paled, heart pounding against his chest.  
"But-but Uncle Lexi would never-" her eyes were quickly filling with tears.  
Seeing tears about to fall, Alexios walked over and practically fell to his knees in front of her, but refusing to look in her eyes.  
"Your mater isn't lying Phoibe..." he said, voice cracking. "I... I did kill your pater. I did many terrible things."  
Phoibe looked back to Kassandra, rubbing her eyes to stop the tears. Kassandra's own eyes wet with tears.  
"It....wasn't your uncle as you know him." she said.  
"It was a monster." Alexios added. "A horrible monster called Deimos."  
"Deimos?" Phoibe parroted.  
"Yes, Deimos was the monster that was inside me." Alexios replied. "It controlled me like a puppet. Because of that monster... I killed your pater."  
His shoulders and hands were shaking. Guilt, shame, and terror filled his heart. Alexios was so sure his niece would hate him, would run away crying and never want to see him again. That she would call him a monster. He had made such progress in recovering his humanity over the years, his heart and mind were still recovering, still fragile. Nightmares still tormented him in his sleep and he tried his best to keep it from Phoibe.  
"Is that why you have bad dreams and leave the house at night?" Phoibe asked.  
So she knew after all. Alexios shakily nodded. "Y-yes."  
Kassandra placed her hand on his shaking shoulders. He hadn't had a nightmare for weeks now, and she felt that streak would break now. Regretful memories of his former life as Deimos resurfacing. It was usually a reminder of his past that would cause his nightmares.  
"What happened to the monster? Is Deimos still inside you?" Phoibe asked, a twinge of fear in her voice.  
"The monster is gone." her mother answered, Alexios looking towards her. "Me, your grandmater, and even you helped defeat the monster inside your uncle."  
The corner of Alexios' mouth twitched upwards. Kassandra was right. It was the love from his family that helped defeat the beast inside him. He doubted it would ever truly go away forever, it was his greatest fear Deimos would resurface again and he'd be lost forever.  
"It's ok if you hate me Phoibe. If you don't want to see me ever again. I did something terrible, I'M terrible."  
Phoibe looked at her uncle, seeing tears in his eyes. She didn't fully understand everything they told her. It didn't make sense to her young mind that her uncle, who always played with her, let her ride on his shoulders, even took her to ride horseback outside the city, was once a horrible monster. To her he was Uncle Lexi, not a monster. He never was a monster to her.

Alexios' breath hitched as he flinched when Phoibe's small arms wrapped around his neck in a tight hug.  
"I don't hate you." she said. "You're my uncle Lexi, not a monster. I still love you and I will forever and ever!"  
Those words finally broke the tension in his body, and tears flowed hot down his cheeks. Alexios quickly embraced his niece back, crying with her. She didn't hate him, she loved him still, even after what just found out.  
"I love you too Phoibe." he choked. "I love you so much."  
Both Kassandra and Myrrine embraced Alexios as well. They felt the same tension in their bodies dissipate for they had the same fears Alexios had in that moment. Neither had seen Alexios cry as he was now since that day on Taygetos; when he was finally brought home.  
Phoibe pulled away from Alexios, her little hands resting on his shoulders. "No more crying ok?" she told him, doing her best to look as strong and intimidating as a four year old girl could.  
He smiled, nodding, wiping away the cascade of tears that kept falling. "Alright Phoibe...alright..."  
"And if you have bad dreams you can come find me. And I'll fight the bad dreams away!" she said, raising her little fist and shaking it as if she were holding a sword.  
Alexios smiled, "I will Phoibe, I will." He doubted he'd have another nightmare tonight, especially not with his young niece to protect him. "How about tomorrow we go for a ride?"  
Phoibe's grin encompassed her whole face. "YES!" she exclaimed.  
"Alright then, it's a promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to write out the scene that was mentioned about Phoibe finding out the truth of her father's death. It had been buzzing around my head all day and i had to get it out!


End file.
